ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Monster Island Appears!
is the 5th episode of Ultraman Max. This episode aired on July 30th, 2005.http://hicbc.com/tv/max/contents/story/20050730/yokoku_main.htm Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "Monster Island Appears!" Synopsis When a mysterious Island shows up in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, DASH (and two bumbling archeologists) discover that it's full of Monsters! Plot A Mysterious Island (initially thought to have been created by Humanity's continuous destruction of the environment) appears in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, and DASH is deployed to investigate the Island, now codenamed: "Subject Phantom." While exploring the Island, the team comes across a stone tablet with a carving on it that resembles a monster, making the team suspicious. Sean and Koba are ordered to look for samples on the island, while Kaito and Mizuki are ordered to further explore the island's inner workings. While investigating, Kaito and Mizuki come across a monster like the one on the tablet. Back at DASH's HQ, the team learns that the rock samples found on the Island are highly explosive, and that Subject Phantom itself is actually floating on the Ocean, making it alien-like in nature. While deciphering the hieroglyphics on the tablet, Elly states that the monster on the tablet, named "Pigmon," acts as one of the Island's guardians and keeps a "god of evil" perpetually asleep. If Pigmon is disturbed or injured, the god of evil will be freed to cause havoc. Meanwhile back on Subject Phantom, two archeologists are seen landing on the Island and they are looking for Pigmon, believing him to be an artifact that would revolutionize Archeology. Elsewhere, Kaito and Mizuki get to know Pigmon and after feeding it and presenting it with a gift, they make friends with the friendly monster. Shortly after, the team is confronted by a bigger, more threatening-looking monster named Salamadon. At first Salamadon reacts with hostility towards the island's invaders, but Pigmon manages to calm down the monster with a form of Telekinesis. Salamadon becomes more docile and leaves DASH alone. The archeologists also witness the event and while DASH is distracted, they knock out Kaito and Mizuki and tranquilize Pigmon, kidnapping the monster. However, the thieving archeologists are caught by Salamadon, who become hostile again and chases after them to rescue Pigmon. Luckily, Kaito manages to wake up in time to rescue Pigmon and Pigmon manages to briefly calm down Salamadon. However, the monster catches the archeologists' helicopter and he shoots it down with his poison tail spikes, killing one of the archeologists. While crashing however, the copter destroys a statue of Pigmon near the shrine and with it, the "god of evil" is released from its imprisonment. The monster is Red King, who immediately begins looking for Pigmon to exact its revenge. Red King however is ambushed by Salamadon, who fights back against the vicious Monster. DASH too takes notice of Red King's appearance, as well as that because of it, Subject Phantom is headed on a Collision course with Japan, as the Island's hieroglyphic prophesied. The rest of DASH is deployed to stop the island and save Kaito and Mizuki when the Island's electromagnetic field prevents them from making contact. As DASH arrives, Red King and Salamadon are still fighting. Despite Salamadon's tenacity though, Red King's brute strength and ability for fire exploding rocks from its mouth is too much for the monster to handle, and Salamadon is killed in battle. To DASH's additional misfortune, Red King's body is also filled with the same explosive rocks that the island is filled with, making Red King a walking time bomb if agitated, leaving him difficult to be dealt with. When Kaito and Mizuki reunite, Red King is confronted by DASH, who hold off the monster as best as they can. When Mizuki is endangered by Red King's destruction, Kaito transforms into Ultraman Max to battle the monster himself. Max briefly manages to get the upper-hand on Red King, but Red King's brute strength alone is enough for the monster to beat down Max in short order, as well as to fend off DASH's efforts after taking out their engines with its explosive rocks. However after Red King accidentally trips over a crater he made by accident, Max takes advantage of the opportunity to use his Max Blade to bury Red King alive, subduing the Evil Monster. Suddenly, Max is confronted by yet another monster that appears on the scene! The monster, named Paragler, confronts Max with hostility and both Ultra and Monster have a tense standoff as the episode ends on a cliffhanger. Cast *''to be added'' Guest Starring *Yukijiro Hotaru as Archeologist #1 Notes *This episode, along with it's sequel episode "5 Seconds to Bombing," are an homage to the original Ultraman episode, "The Lawless Monster Zone." Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman Max Episodes Category:Episodes